moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Leramar
Description Lord Leramar Darksun was once a powerful warlock who regarded himself as a mortal deity. As the head of the Darksun Covenant, no one has ever posed a greater threat to Hellbane Manor as he. But with the destruction of the Darksun Spire, Lord Darksun is no more. With the unwitting assistance of Archmage Phabien Coldbringer, Leramar has escaped the dungeons of Silvermoon City to fulfil the biddings of his new master. History The Darksun Covenant was founded by Leramar Darksun following the fall of Silvermoon City and the destruction of the Sunwell. The purpose of this covenant was a simple one; To scour the earth in search of artifacts of power and obtain them by any means necessary and to overthrow the Regent Lord and gain control of Silvermoon City. Two magi were appointed as his lieutenants; Blood Mage Dazuma Firestorm and Arch Mage Phabien Coldbringer. It was Phabien who made Leramar aware of the Burning Edge, the blade that her son - Arahadord Hellbane - had carried for more than twenty years. How it came into the hands of the Hellbane family was a mystery, but it was with out a doubt the very same spell blade Lord Darksun had created - and lost - eons ago. And so began a campaign to reclaim the sword. Each attempt on Arahadord's life failed due to the interference of a draenei Far Seer known as Atlus Realmwalker. The Darksun Covenant eventually met its end at the hands (the term is used loosely) of Hellcroft. The cursed blade that was in the possession of Zerehedord Hellbane demonstrated the power of a death knight by raising a vast army of the dead and turning them upon the Darksun Spire. Lord Darksun and his forces were annhilated. Leramar survived the assault and faced trial. He was sentenced to die in prison, given no food and no water. Yet, somehow - two years after the covenant's fall - he has survived. Leramar has since escaped from the Silvermoon City dungeons. It is uncertain when he will return, only that he will. The Darksun Covenant These days, the Darksun Covenant is comprised only by a handful of its original members who still remain loyal to Leramar Darksun. Since aligning themselves with Deathwing, the covenant has become a minor sect of the Twilight's Hammer. At this time, it unclear precisely what purpose they serve. Dazuma Firestorm: One of Leramar's lieutenants. Koaris Felhoof: A tauren druid that was corrupted by the Burning Legion. Salumyn: Once a magister of Stormwind and loyal friend of Arahadord Hellbane, he was inducted into the covenant following his betrayal towards Hellbane Manor. Vasris Blacksong: Once a ranger of Quel'Thalas, she fell in a battle against Atlus Realmwalker. Leramar raised her as a dark ranger. Phabien Coldbringer: A former lieutenant of Leramar Darksun, Phabien is no longer loyal to the Darksun Covenant. She has been absolved of her crimes, now serving Lord Felthier Truefeather and is a member of the Sunguard. The Darksun Spire The Darksun Spire served as the covenant's headquarters and was a floating fortress, constantly changing location. It was maintained by Arch Mage Phabien Coldbringer and Blood Mage Dazuma Firestorm while the covenant was in power. It could become invisible, teleport and even cast its own offensive spells. Though it appears small on the outside, the interior had been enchanted to be larger - large enough to house the entire covenant. Here, Lord Darksun conducted his twisted experiments and plotted his dark schemes. It's ruins lay in northern Quel'Thalas following the fall of the covenant, but they have mysteriously vanished. It is believed that the remnants of the Darksun Covenant have reconstructed it and are using it as a retreat from civilization. Leramar's Demise Leramar Darksun had played his part in bringing about the cataclysm. Now a member of the Twilight's Hammer, he thwarted Atlus'attempt of prevent the cataclysm and took him away with him to Quel'Thalas. With Farseer in his possession, he used him to lure Phabien to the Darksun Spire and informed her that he would soon die and that he would need her to take his place as leader of the Darksun Covenant. Phabien, of course, refused and challenged Leramar to a battle to the death. Leramar accepted. Imbued with the powers granted him by the Twilight's Hammer, Leramar had dominated much of the battle and had been confident that he would be victorious and that the Darksun Covenant would have a new leader. However, he was destroyed when Phabien managed to summon an Avatar of Vengeance. Trivia *On Thorium Brotherhood, Leramar lead the guild "The Darksun Covenant". It was focused on Dark/Evil Role Play. *Leramar now exists on the Oceanic PvP server, Jubei'Thos. He is - and always has been - played by a good RL friend of Phabien's player. *The idea of the Darksun Spire was loosely based around the Monarch's Flying Cocoon (The Venture Brothers). Category:NPC